


RSVP

by resonae



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con References, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn’t realize that Clint is a sub until over two months after the rest of the Avengers move in. Even then, it’s because one day he’s knocking into Clint’s room so he can see Clint shoot some prototypes he has, and when Clint comes out he all but collapses into Tony’s chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RSVP

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon’s prompt,
> 
> I’d like more D/s Avengers!!!!
> 
> and
> 
> More Avengers fics from the D/s universe, that was all too perfect  
> Warning: There are mentions of underage rape

Tony doesn’t realize that Clint is a sub until over two months after the rest of the Avengers move in. Even then, it’s because one day he’s knocking into Clint’s room so he can see Clint shoot some prototypes he has, and when Clint comes out he all but collapses into Tony’s chest.

 

“What the – Clint?” Tony drops the arrows he’s holding so he can hold Clint up. Clint’s shaking in his arms, mumbling something incoherently. “JARVIS, call Bruce. What’s wrong with him?”

 

“ _He’s… he’s going into a drop, sir._ ”

 

Tony doesn’t want to admit it, but that takes a minute to process. “What?!” His mouth feels dry. “Clint’s – Clint’s a sub?”

 

“ _Seems like it, sir. His hormone levels are definitely those of a sub going into a drop_.”

 

Tony decides to pursue the subject later. He kicks the arrows into the room, lets the door slide shut, and maneuvers Clint to the bed. He’s shaking worse now, and Tony curses. “Hey, hey, Clint, look at me.” Clint doesn’t – he instead whimpers and shakes his head. Tony puts a firm hand on the back of Clint’s neck and massages it, firm enough to be commanding but not strong enough to be forceful. “Look at me, Clint. There’s a good boy.”

 

Clint’s shaking has gone down, but he’s still tense. “How long has it been since a dom put you down properly?”

 

Clint whimpers, but Tony brings his other hand up to rub comfortably at Clint’s cheek. Clint leans into it. “I dunno.” Clint manages in a slur. “Before Loki.”

 

“Before – Jesus Christ.” Tony doesn’t know any sub who can hold out over a month without being put down, and Loki was over three months ago. He decides to ask later. “Listen to my voice. Can you hear me?” Clint nods. “Good. I’m gonna take off your clothes, yeah?” Clint nods again. Tony tugs down the jeans and pulls off the hoodie. One thing he knows is that subs get _sensitive_ when they’re down, and none of them like restrictive clothing. Clint sighs happily, snuggling into Tony’s hand when he brings his hand up again.

 

“JARVIS, is he okay?”

 

“ _Hormone levels indicate a normal down instead of a forced drop, sir_.”

 

Tony breathes a sigh of relief. He doesn’t take long getting to know when Clint likes when he’s down. Clint likes a firm hand on the back of his neck, gentle fingers ruffling his hair, soft commands instead of hard ones. Most subs get horny and start begging to be fucked – in fact that’s the most common way to put a sub down – but Clint isn’t one of them. (Tony doesn’t know to be disappointed or to be relieved.)

 

Clint also likes having a handhold. He’s grabbing onto Tony’s elbows, his shirt, his shoulder, anything he can get his hands on. He can’t muster much strength while he’s down, of course, and his fingers stumble, but Tony pulls them back up and Clint sighs happily.

 

“Wait, no.” Tony says, when he sees Clint’s eyes slide shut and his breathing begin to ease. “You can’t fall asleep, Clint. You’ll drop.”

 

Tony knows the easiest way for a sub to drop is to fall asleep while he’s down. He tries to sit up, to keep Clint awake, but then JARVIS suddenly interrupts. “ _Ah, sir, Agent Romanoff is_ -“

 

And Natasha drops down. Tony stares. “Let him sleep.” Natasha says, and Tony’s jaw drops. “It’s his way of coming back up. He’ll be back up when he wakes up.” Tony stares, but Clint snuggles into him and decisively starts breathing evenly.

 

“Are you serious?” Tony’s jaw drops. “This is incredibly dangerous.”

 

Natasha doesn’t answer him. She looks over Clint, snuggled up against Tony’s side and still loosely hanging onto his wrist, and her lips quirk up. “Take care of him,” she says simply, and is gone before Tony can say anything at all. Tony’s going to have to fix JARVIS later. Coulson had hacked him before and Natasha can go around without getting noticed until the last minute – he doubts anyone else in the world has SHIELD technology and Natasha and Coulson’s genius, but still.

 

Still, he spends the next few hours reading up on Clint. Clint’s listed as a dom in his files, which doesn’t really surprise Tony. He digs as far as he can go, but there aren’t any records listing Clint as a sub anywhere. Tony figures Clint got rid of the records as soon as he had the chance.

 

He loops his arm around Clint’s head so he can hold his StarkPad and hold Clint at the same time. Clint mumbles in his sleep but doesn’t wake. Tony stays like that for a while until Clint finally stirs, moaning lightly. “You up?” Tony asks, half scared Clint isn’t.

 

But Clint stretches like a cat and sighs happily. “Yeah.” He peeks up at Tony. “Are you – Were you okay with that?”

 

Tony frowns. “You mean was I okay with putting down a sub who was totally pliant?”

 

Clint laughs and buries his face in Tony’s chest. Tony makes a note to remember for next time that Clint likes post-down snuggling. If there _is_ a next time. “Why didn’t you get put down for so long?” Tony decides to be blunt. He takes Clint’s lack of flinching as a good sign. “Natasha made it sound like she didn’t mind putting you down, and that she actually used to.”

 

Clint says nothing for a bit, and then rubs his temple. “It was hard.” He whispers. “After Loki. That felt – it felt like a drop. I’ve dropped before, you know. With my sleeping to get back up and shit. I didn’t – I never wanted to do that again.” Clint’s voice drops lower. “And I had to go through it again with Loki, and just – when I came back out of that, I didn’t – fuck, I-” Clint trails off, shaking.

 

Tony’s never seen Clint so vulnerable before, and it worries him. “Do you trust me?” Clint looks at him like he’s stupid. And okay, Tony is _not_ used to that look. He ignores it. “I can put you down. Every month. You enjoyed it today, right? And we can figure out some other way for you to get back up because to be honest your way scares me.”

 

Clint stares at him. “I – I’m not one of those subs who need sex, Tony. You won’t get any from me.”

 

Tony is honestly offended. “You’re my _friend_ , Clint. I’m not looking for sex.” He grins when Clint flushes a bright red. “I can take a few hours off each month to snuggle with you. Gives me good downtime, too.”

 

\--

 

And the arrangement works out fine. Tony looks for Clint first, all the time, but Clint comes along happily. The others find out one by one that Clint is a sub, but nothing changes. Steve still spars with Clint and beats his ass, Thor doesn’t really know what doms and subs are, and Bruce still gives them all a condescending look.

 

One day when Clint is nuzzling his nose into Tony’s shoulder after coming back up, Tony asks cautiously, “How come you don’t like sex when you’re down? I thought subs got horny when they were down.” Clint freezes, and Tony thinks _shit_ before Clint sits up, his back stiff. _Please don’t try to leave_ , Tony wants to yell, and he instead curls his hand gently around Clint’s neck, massaging cautiously.

 

Clint’s back relaxes gradually, and Clint lets out a defeated chuckle. He flops back down, crushing the air out of Tony’s lungs when he lands on Tony, and they laugh-wheeze together, Tony’s hand curling around on Clint’s shoulders. “You may as well know.” Clint says. He says nothing for a while as Tony waits quietly, and then lets out a shuddering sigh. “My first time I dropped, it was when I was in the circus. One of the guys in the circus, they were a dom, and when he found out, he – he…” He swallows thickly. “He raped me while I was down and dropped me. Kept me there for 72 hours until my Barney finally found a willing dom in the audience who brought me back up. She wanted to go to the police, but Barney begged him not to. I don’t really remember much of that, cause I-”

 

Tony cuts him off, cursing. “Shit, Clint.” He says, pulling Clint in a tight embrace. “Shit, I didn’t – fuck, I’m so sorry. I’ll make it up to you.”

 

Clint blinks against his chest in shock – Tony can feel his lashes flutter against his shoulder. “What? You didn’t do anything.”

 

“Yeah, but a _dom_ did. And that’s just not fair. Most of us aren’t like that.”

 

He can now feel Clint roll his eyes against his shoulder. “I _know_ most of you aren’t like that. I’ve met most of you. Like that woman who trusted a 15 year old and pulled a 13 year old out of his drop without wanting anything and genuinely cared for our welfare. Like Nat. Like Fury. Like Coulson. Like Hill. Like everyone on this team minus Thor. Not that Thor’s not nice. He’s just not a dom. Anyway. Like Pepper. You know. Every other dom I’ve met.”

 

“Jesus Christ, you were _thirteen_?!” Tony says, which was not Clint’s point at all. “I’ll make it up to you, Clint. Fuck.”

 

\--

 

As if to prove his point, Tony spends the next few weeks doting on Clint. Clint lets him, mostly because it’s nice to be showered with expensive presents and to go to 5-star restaurants. He doesn’t take it really seriously, until he walks in on Tony’s lab and Tony’s holding a collar in his hands.

 

Tony drops it like it’s scalding when he realizes Clint is there. “Clint.” He says, his eyes wide. Clint stares at the collar, his heart beating wildly. “Please don’t tell me you can hack JARVIS, too. I made modifications, he’s supposed to _tell_ me if someone’s at the door.” Clint recognizes the desperate attempt at changing the topic.

 

He lets it happen. “Of course I can hack JARVIS. But I think it’s because JARVIS lets us.” He can’t tear his gaze away from the collar. “Is… is that for me?”

 

Tony stares at the collar, and Clint sees him swallow thickly before he gingerly picks it up. “I…” Tony hesitates, letting the collar hang on his hand. “Alright, honestly, yes. I’ve had it for a while, but you weren’t supposed to know about it. Maybe ever. I didn’t want to – to chase you away.”

 

Clint knows what a collar is. It’s pretty much the promise to stay together forever, marking Clint as _Tony’s_. He takes the collar from Tony – Tony flinches and Clint ignores it. It’s soft leather, smooth and clean under his thumb. The buckle is a neat design, one that Clint doesn’t doubt that Tony designed himself. His guess is confirmed when he sees the engraving on the buckle that matches Tony’s chestplate. It probably costs more than everything Clint owns.

 

“You don’t have to wear it,” Tony says, sounding disappointed. “I wasn’t – I didn’t know you were coming. You weren’t supposed to know I had it.” In response, Clint hands Tony back the collar and kneels in front of him. Tony freezes, but then there’s an awkward hand on Clint’s neck. “Clint, are you – are you sure?”

 

Clint glances upward. “Yeah.” He grins sheepishly. “You’re pretty much my dom, anyway. I can wear your collar. I’d like to.”

 

The cool leather feels weird around his neck. The buckle is an easy snap on, and Clint fiddles with it. “You can snap it off right away if you don’t like it.” Tony explains. “I don’t want to bind you down.” Clint nods, feelings the engraving of the buckle, and he smiles. He’ll be fine. He is now _Tony’s_.

 

\--

 

The collar takes _Natasha_ off guard, which is unheard of. “Is that _Stark_ ’s collar?” She says, her eyes wide. Clint nods, and almost hears Steve’s and Bruce’s head swivel. They sort of all stare as Tony’s chest puffs out in pride.

 

The response from Coulson, Hill and Fury aren’t much – they see, nod at Tony, and then continue talking to Clint. Clint looks unsurprised, but Tony is a bit disappointed.

 

The response from the _media_ , however, is the best of all.

 

Clint can’t step foot outside without getting mobbed. In fact, he can’t even battle without having paparazzi following him around. Not that Clint has a problem, of course, since he’s _super spy_ and all that, but one day he almost dies trying to keep one of the reporters from getting hurt.

 

When Clint wakes up from the hospital, he finds his bank account about 5 million richer than it used to be. Tony explains through gritted teeth, “It’s what the newspaper paid you to keep me from slapping a lawsuit on them. I can still do it, if you want me to. Please let me do it. I’ll get that fucking reporter fired.”

 

Clint thinks that reporter probably has kids to feed. Yes, he’s pissed, too, but in the end he’s alive and he’s in one piece and there’s 5 million sitting in his bank that wasn’t there 3 days ago. He convinces Tony off of it.

 

Reporters don’t bug him during his battles anymore, but apparently that means they try to get Clint even more frequently when they’re trying to go out. Clint ends up being able to duck out of every camera frame, but they stop going out too often.

 

Tony realizes, however, that the real problem is that Clint now has an incredible amount of attention for someone who’s supposed to be a spy. When he mentions this to Clint, Clint shrugs. “It’s not like I didn’t consider that into a factor. I’ll be fine.”

 

Tony also realizes that he’s now put Clint in a vulnerable position. Not only does everyone know he’s a sub, everyone who wants to do something to Tony now knows Clint exists and pretty much know who he is. “Why didn’t I think this out earlier?” He says, horrified.

 

Clint rolls his eyes at him. “Thankfully for you, _I_ did. And I can take anything your little enemies think up, so don’t worry too much about it.”

 

It’s almost impossible for Tony not to worry about it. Clint _does_ get kidnapping attempts, although it’s kind of hilarious in retrospect how unmatched they are for Clint. Clint realizes he has stalkers before they realize who they’re supposed to be stalking. It’s sort of funny until Tony starts worrying about what would happen if people started hiring muscle that were _better_ than Clint.

 

When he says it to Natasha, she takes personal offense. “Clint can sneak up on _me_. I can’t sneak up on him. You really think there’s someone out there that’s better than us at _sneaking_?”

He takes it to Coulson and Fury and Hill, who all frown at him and say, “Agent Barton is _the_ best agent we have, not just in assassinations but also in stealth and intelligence gathering.”

 

Tony doesn’t know if being told that his sub is pretty much the best person in the US – possibly the world – at killing and stealing from people is necessarily a good thing, but it helps ease his mind.

 

A little.

 

“I want to put a tracking chip on your collar.” Tony tells Clint, who raises an eyebrow. One thing good about Clint, Tony thinks, is that he doesn’t take anything for what they don’t mean. He’s honest and says everything in his head without managing to be blunt, and expects Tony to be honest with him. So Tony is.

 

Clint looks at the tiny chip on the desk. “Okay. Why?”

 

“Because if someone kidnaps you, at least I’ll know where you are.”

 

Clint considers this again. “But if they take off the collar..”

 

“At least I’ll have some clue. Please? Plus you have this tendency to fall off really tall buildings when I’m nowhere nearby. I’d like to have a decent idea of where you are so I can _catch_ you.”

 

Clint grins and ducks his head so Tony can take off the collar. “Fine. But I’m telling you, I’d notice if someone was trying to kidnap me.”

 

\--

 

The only time the kidnapping happens is when Clint lets it because he gets fed up. He gives Tony a fair amount of warning beforehand just in case Tony freaks out, and Tony keeps the tracker on 100%. And a mic. Clint is incredibly good at sounding like he’s a scared, hurt sub. If these guys had half a head, they’d realize he’s acting,  but they apparently don’t.

 

They make all sort of sexual comments that make Tony wants to tip them in half. Clint is _amused_ by all this, which Tony guesses it good. At least _one_ of them is enjoying himself.

 

It doesn’t take long for Clint to find out what he wants, wrecks havoc, takes all the other information anyway, and comes back with a USB filled with data. With it, Tony hacks into a bunch of other companies and steals their information, because _heck_ if they can attempt to kidnap his sub, he can attempt to hack their database.

 

The companies get the point. They stop kidnapping attempts.

 

\--

 

Neither of them ever _says_ _I love you_. It’s just _Tony is my dom_ or _Clint is my sub_ , but never more than that. Tony has feelings for Clint - that much he’s sure of. He’s almost certain that Clint likes him, too, but nothing comes up and Tony doesn’t bother.

 

It’s not until one day when Tony’s about to put Clint down that Clint says, “We should try sex.” Tony just sort of stares, but Clint nudges his shoulder. “Seriously, okay? I trust you.” He doesn’t say anything, and Tony doesn’t say anything on the subject either.

 

When Clint’s down, pliant and obedient under Tony’s hand, Tony swallows thickly and says, “I’m taking your clothes off.” Clint only nods sluggishly. Tony rids Clint of his pants and shirt, which are normal enough, and he hesitates at the boxers. He decides to leave it for later, and kisses up Clint’s sharp hip bones instead, feeling the flat hardness of his stomach under his hands. Clint whimpers at the contact, but when Tony looks up sharply, he doesn’t look uncomfortable or in pain.

 

He’s whimpering in arousal, and that’s pretty fucking sexy. Tony takes it as encouragement to make Clint into a gasping, whimpering mess on the bed, sweating and clutching weakly at Tony. It doesn’t take much, honestly, as Clint is one of _the_ most sensitive subs Tony’s had sex with when they’re down. Tony wonders if it has something to do with the fact that Clint hasn’t had sex while he’s under for a long time.

 

When he comes up for a kiss, Clint sighs into his lips and spreads his legs so Tony can settle between them. “You sure about this, Clint?” Tony asks, as if the erection pressing into his stomach isn’t an answer. Clint nods. Tony gulps again – he’s never felt this nervous about sex. But what he’s scared of isn’t the _sex_. It’s the possibility of pushing Clint into a drop.

 

He coats his fingers with a ton of lubricant, slicking them up graciously, and he pushes a pillow under Clint’s hips. Female subs never need preparation – usually they’re pliant and aroused enough just by being down that they’re open and dripping – but male subs are different because the male body doesn’t prepare itself for penetration. Tony gently circles the tight ring of muscle, and Clint whimpers and wriggles downward. “Shh. Gotta open you up nice and wide for me.”

 

The words send shivers down Clint’s body that Tony can feel. He pushes his finger inward, rubbing his thumb across Clint’s lower stomach, and they both gasp. Clint is clenching tightly around his finger, his inner muscles squeezing down on the intruding digit. It doesn’t take long as Tony starts to move his finger in and out that Clint’s body’s willingly opened up for him. Tony presses in another digit, and Clint sighs in pleasure. “You like that?” Tony breathes, and Clint nods, his hair matting to his forehead with sweat.

 

Preparation doesn’t take long – Clint’s relaxed enough – and pretty soon Tony’s coating his throbbing cock with lube and lining himself up. “Ready?” He asks Clint, pressing their foreheads together. He pushes in slowly, and Clint lets out a throaty moan. “Legs up around my waist, Clint.” Tony whispers, and Clint obeys immediately. “Good boy, _god_ you’re so tight.”

 

Clint whimpers in response, and Tony freezes. Clint is starting to shiver again, and Tony looks down, alarmed. “JARVIS.” He calls. “JARVIS, check hormone levels.”

 

“ _Dangerous, sir. He’s quickly dropping_.”

 

“Fuck.” Tony pulls out immediately, but Clint is shivering in his arms, whimpering. “Clint, Clint.” He grips Clint’s neck and starts to massage it firmly, rubbing one hand on Clint’s waist and pressing a kiss onto Clint’s neck. “Clint, wake up. Clint.”

 

It’s not orthodox, or even nearly _safe_ to pull a sub out of a down so violently, but Tony would rather have a sick Clint than a dropped Clint. Tony grips Clint’s neck and forces Clint to look at him. “Look at me. Wake. Up.” And Clint does, wrenching violently out of Tony’s grip. “JARVIS, bucket.”

 

Clint wretches into the plastic bucket that JARVIS pops up. “Thanks.” He manages in between violent throwing up. “Sorry.” He manages another word before vomiting again. Tony doesn’t know if he should actually be thanked or apologized, but he’s not going to argue with that while Clint is wretching his guts out. Clint collapses onto his front, gasping weakly, and Tony holds onto him. “Water?”

 

Clint’s voice is shaky, weak, and nothing like Tony’s ever heard before. Clint takes a few sips of water and pushes it away, heaving a little. “I’m so sorry.” Tony whispers. He’s had no idea how bad a sub pulled forcefully out of a down can be. He definitely was not expecting anything like this. “God, I’m so sorry.”

Clint shakes his head against Tony’s shoulder, just once. “No. Otherwise I’d have dropped.” He says nothing for a while. When he speaks up again, he sounds exhausted, like five words were too much for him to say. “Stay with me?”

 

“I have nowhere else I want to be right now.”

 

\--

 

Clint stays out of commission and out of sight. Coulson calls him for a mission on the 4th day, and Tony tells him flatly, “I pulled him from a drop. He’s sick.”

 

Coulson and Natasha and Clint and Bruce and Steve (Thor tags along) are in his room exactly 3 minutes and 26 seconds after that. It’s not that Tony didn’t expect it, but they’re making more noise than Tony’d like, and Clint only just managed to fall asleep into something that resembles rest. He frowns at them and hisses, “Shut the fuck up,” motioning toward the blonde sleeping in his arms.

 

In the past four days, Clint had eaten about a sip of soup and had thrown up more buckets than he could count. It wasn’t that he was raging a fever or anything – he was just exhausted and nauseous. He had problem keeping down even water that Tony had to hook him up to fluids via an IV.

 

Bruce is the first to comment, and he looks more at Natasha and Coulson than at Tony. “Clint isn’t treating you like you abused him.”

 

Tony glares in Coulson and Natasha’s direction. “That’s because I didn’t. He was about to drop, so I had to force him out of his down.” Natasha takes in Clint’s state of undress and glares sharply at Tony. “Clint was the one who wanted the sex. Can we please discuss this later when Clint has not just fallen asleep after throwing up about a billion times?”

 

Steve sighs. “Nothing to discuss. We were just worried about him. I trust you.” He says firmly, looking in the same direction Bruce is.

 

“I trust Tony.” Natasha snaps. “I just don’t trust anyone with Clint.” With that she swirls on her heels and stomps out – silently.

 

Coulson rubs his temple. “My apologies, Stark. She’s convinced no one could ever be good enough for Barton. And I didn’t want to take any chances.”

 

Tony waves in his direction. “Yeah, it’s good. Talk later, leave now. If Clint wakes up and starts throwing up again, I promise none of us are gonna be happy.”

 

\--

 

On the seventh day, Clint doesn’t look much better. In fact, he looks like absolute shit. His eyes are sunken, his skin has lost its usual tan and is now a sickly grayish white, and JARVIS calculates he’s lost 15 pounds. Tony wants to throw something out of the windows.

 

Especially since Clint is insisting going back to the gym. “I have to keep in shape.” He tries to explain.

 

“You can’t even sit up, let alone _stand_.” Tony points out. “How exactly are you going to be punching sandbags?” Tony has a point, but Clint struggles anyway. “Clint.” Tony says, stroking the back of his neck. “As your dom, I order you to stay and rest.”

 

Clint stops struggling and reaches out for Tony instead. Tony brings Clint’s head onto his lap and strokes the cold-sweat drenched hair until Clint falls limp against him.

 

Clint doesn’t wake up until three hours later, and when he does, Tony urges him to take in more soup. Clint looks sick at the thought of eating, especially after he’s thrown everything up along with almost twice the amount of bile every time he’s eaten. But Clint can’t go on not eating forever, and Tony’s managed to wean him back onto actual water instead of the IV fluid, so he has hope.

 

Clint takes about three sips and pushes it away, shaking his head. Tony doesn’t push it. Clint is shaking, and sometimes his body seizes up like he’s about to vomit, but he manages to keep everything down. “I’m sorry.” Clint says, after a few more times of seizing up and trying to keep things down and then finally letting everything out. “If you want a new sub, I’ll understand.”

 

“Why would I want a new sub?” Tony says, wiping Clint’s cold sweat away.

 

“Because I can’t have submissive sex.”

 

“That’s a shitty reason. You’re gonna need a better reason than that to keep me away, Barton.” Tony cracks a grin, and Clint hesitantly mirrors it. “We can fuck without you being down there, yeah?”

 

Clint punches him in the gut. It sort of hurts, but at least Clint’s laughing.

 

\--

 

The first time they actually tumble into having sex is after a battle with some kind of acid giant, when they’re high off adrenaline. Neither of them really remembers how exactly they got there, but they end up tangled on Tony’s bed, Clint’s legs tugging Tony in, Tony’s fingers slicked by lube he doesn’t even remember grabbing, and then he’s sliding inside.

 

“I don’t remember how I got here.” Tony says, laughing.

 

Clint laughs right back, breathlessly. “Me neither.”

“Is this – is this okay? Should I go on?”

 

“Fuck, Tony. If you stop, I’ll kick you between the balls.”

 

Tony doesn’t stop. He starts moving slowly, and Clint’s legs come up to hook over his hips. They’re gripping at one another, seeking the other out with their lips and hands. Tony reaches between them to grip Clint in his hand, and Clint tightens impossibly around him and comes with a whimper, and Tony isn’t so far behind.

 

Tony collapses on top of Clint, who grumbles but doesn’t try to push him off. “That was fucking amazing.” Tony sighs, rolling over so he’s no longer squishing the breath out of Clint. “Fuck, Clint.” He laughs, high on post-coital bliss. “I love you so fucking much.”

 

And then it’s out there, and before he can take it back, Clint flips on top of him. His ass has handed straight on Tony’s cock, but Tony doesn’t think it’s the appropriate time to get horny when Clint is staring at him like that. “You can’t take it back.” Clint says. “Or – or say you meant it as a friend, or anything of that sort. I’ll give you this one chance to take it back.”

 

Clint stares defiantly down at Tony. Tony can’t help it – he laughs. “Baby.” He says, rubbing his hands on Clint’s side. “You need to have a bit more self-confidence. You’re not getting rid of me anytime soon. Plus,” He pulls Clint toward him, and Clint buries his face in Tony’s shoulder, “I’m not the one who hasn’t said it yet.”

 

He feels Clint’s smile grow against his shoulder, a ghost of a word traced out onto his shoulder, and that’s good enough.

 

\--

 

They have sex on almost every public surface of the Stark Tower. The only reason they don’t get caught is Clint’s ability to tell when anyone’s nearby even when he’s being fucked into said surfaces by Tony. And JARVIS.

 

One day, when Tony is content holding Clint and rubbing his nose over Clint’s cheeks, Clint says, “I want to try submissive sex again.”

 

“No.” Tony’s answer is firm. _No._ “I’m not putting you through that again.”

 

Clint doesn’t say or do anything but snuggle into Tony’s arm.

 

\--

 

Clint asks every time after sex, and every time before Tony puts him down. After about two months, Tony stops kneading Clint’s neck to push him down. “I don’t get it. You hated it. You didn’t _want_ submissive sex. What changed?”

 

Clint pokes at Tony’s shoulder. “You.”

 

They sit in silence, Tony gently rubbing Clint’s neck. Finally, Tony sighs, “Okay.” Clint looks up at him. “But under two conditions. I’m going to have JARVIS monitor your pheromone levels, and I’m stopping if anything goes wrong. And if this goes wrong, we’re never going to talk about this. Ever again.” Clint grins at him and nods.

 

Tony doesn’t have a hard time putting him down, and Clint is fine even through the preparing process. Tony hesitates, though, slipping a condom on and rubbing Clint’s sides. “JARVIS.” He mutters. “Hormone level?”

 

“ _He’s fine, sir._ ”

 

Tony sighs. Clint is looking up at him, expecting _something_ , and he sighs. Going slow, he tells himself. Slow. Clint lets out a gasp when Tony breaches him, but there’s nothing else except a slight tightening of his hands around Tony’s elbows.

 

Tony doesn’t realize he’s bottomed out until – well, he can’t go anymore. “Fuck.” He says. “Clint?”

 

Clint’s voice comes out in a shudder. “Feels good.” He whispers. “ _Tony_.”

 

And Tony has heard that voice before. He grins and presses a kiss onto Clint’s nose, and Clint whimpers. It’s the sound of a sub that’s aroused, and honestly Tony has thought he’d never hear the sound from Clint. He pulls out slowly and pushes in, and Clint lets out a shuddering whimper. “How’s that?”

 

Clint nods wordlessly, his breath coming in short pants as he attempts to gain a grip on Tony’s elbows. Tony takes a hand and links their fingers together before he starts moving, faster and faster until he’s bent Clint almost in half and he’s pounding inside.

 

Tony knows the chemistry between doms and subs having submissive sex. There are pheromones involved with a sub being down and the dom claiming the sub, and honestly Tony used to know all the details, but that’s not important. Clint is actually shuddering in pleasure beneath him, tears rolling down his cheeks not from pain but from overwhelming bliss. Tony hasn’t seen a sub like that in a while, most likely because he hasn’t had sex with subs other than Clint.

 

Clint tightens deliciously around him, whimpering lightly as he tries to seek purchase on Tony’s back with the hand not clutching onto Tony’s. Tony brings it down and kisses it lightly before pulling all the way out and slamming back onto his prostrate, causing Clint’s back to arch in a perfect bow and a half-groan-half-scream tears itself out of Clint’s lips.

 

“You’re beautiful.” He tells Clint as Clint sobs through spurts of orgasm, his rectal walls clenching tightly around him. “God, you’re beautiful.”

 

Clint manages to stay awake and take the rest of Tony’s thrusts and his orgasm. He’s still awake when Tony comes back after he’s chucked away the condom and with a towel, rubbing Clint down, and he doesn’t fall asleep until Tony’s back at his side. He snuggles into Tony’s side, sighs contently, and closes his eyes.

 

\--

 

“My ass hurts,” is what Clint chooses to wake Tony up with. Tony panics for a split second until he realizes Clint is grinning, and then he smacks Clint’s ass. “It _hurts_.” Clint snickers, then sits up. “But fuck, that was fantastic. Did that feel good for you? Because I don’t know what that was, but that felt fucking amazing. Fuck, can we do it again soon?”

 

Tony can’t help it. “You _sex fiend_.” He laughs, and Clint punches him in the stomach hard enough to make him stop. “You bad sub.”

 

Clint flashes him a toothy grin. “I’ve misbehaved. I think my dom needs to punish me a little.”

 

And well, that’s an invitation Tony isn’t going to refuse.


End file.
